One Heart, Two People, Three Common Words
by Iris J. Reed
Summary: Updated A fairy tale like story of when the prince meets the princess, but somthing goes horriably wrong with this fairy tale. Like why is there a haunting shadow following the moon and the earth? Where are the stars at night? What will happen?


AN: Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed this. I am re-uploading this story because I am adding new details. I am not going by chapters but by parts and I will re-upload until part one is completely finished. *Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, though I wish that I did! Enjoy and please review!  
  
Upon Princess Serenity's chamber balcony, the wind blew slightly and tousled her long silver hair around her thin, pale, and moonlight face. Being a bit lazy, she neglected to put her hair up in odangos. While she was admiring the Terra, her heart wondered what her future was going to be like. Like every other night, she would gracefully stand out upon her balcony watching the clouds stir in the atmosphere of the Terra, the water moving to the tides, which her planet controlled. In a way, Lunar and Terra will always be connected. Serenity was to wed the charming prince of that beautiful planet, Terra. Serenity knew naught about this prince, nor was she troubled about her mal-knowledge.  
"If I shall wed at this occasion, I will assist my Kingdom, like any princess was raised to perform this duty to her kingdom and people. Though the marriage will indicate my stature as a queen. I am scarcely prepared for that at the moment," Serenity thought with a wrinkled brow. She wiped away a rogue strand of hair from her eyes.  
There was a slight rapping upon her main chambers' doors. The sound made the young princess startled. A voice muffled announced: "Princess Serenity, your mother, Her Grace, desires a conference with you. She mentioned that this was urgent matters for the Lunarian Kingdom."  
Serenity could perceive sound of footsteps of the servant echo as he departed from her chambers. She glided into her studio from her balcony, took off her heavy velvet cape, she sat down on her lounge. A miniature Pegasus floated up to the sliver haired princess. The young Pegasus was lavender in color with the same sliver color of Serenity's hair for the tail and mane. The Pegasus had glittery wings that were translucent that fluttered about quickly as she floated.  
"What am I to do? Icesis, I recognize this conference is regarding my engagement to Prince Endymion. I in reality do query what he is like in attitude, and I have also been informed that he is very attractive indeed. Well, no declining this convention with my mother. Do you wish to accompany me?" Serenity acknowledged.  
She ascended from her divan, still clutching Icesis as she proceeded to her studio doors and along the extensive white marble corridor. Tapestries of ancient tales and myths hung upon the wall, full-size stained glass skylights made the hall give the impression like it was segment of another world. She finally arrives at her objective: the Throne Room. The Royal Lunar Guards kept their place of duty on the vertical sides of the great oak doors engraved with ancient Lunar symbols and captivating designs. The guards clothed in their crimson and gold uniforms opened the great doors, permitting Serenity to pass into the Throne Room. Her mother was gracefully positioned upon the white marble throne, the black marble throne empty since the death of King Onyx, Serenity's father. Slivered haired, golden eyes and pale skin like the Lunarian, Serenity obtained her resemblance from her mother, but she acquired her father's blue eyes.  
"Hello my daughter. I wish to inform you of the arrival of the Terrain Royalty. As you realize Prince Endymion is accompany them. He will be residing upon the Lunarian, until the wedding. They arrive tomorrow. I am very satisfied of you Serenity. You are situating the Lunarian Kingdom ahead of yourself. That is behavior of proper queen," Queen Diamonda stated.  
Serenity looked down at Icesis and replied "Thank you, Mother. I wish to make the Lunarian an eventful and peaceful place allied with the Terra. If my betrothal to the Terrain Prince will bring prosperity to the People of the Lunarian the so be it. It is my duty as an heir to the Lunarian Kingdom. Are we done conversing, I have a lot of preparations to accomplish."  
"Yes, we are finished. You may depart now," Queen Diamonda replied while not glancing at her daughter.  
Serenity curtsied and backed out of the room. The moment she was out of earshot, she began to scream and wail.  
"This is no fair!!! I am sick of being "Miss Goodie Princess!" I want to run away, far away!" She yelled as she slammed her doors. Icesis shook in her arms. "My apologies Icesis, I have forgotten that you dislike high voices.  
Icesis hovered out from her grasp and glided over to the velvet chair. She looked up with concern. A slight rapping was heard; Serenity glanced at her chamber doors, wiping her leftover tears off her cheeks.  
"Well, Meatball Head, are you going to let us enter or what?" a familiar voice teased.  
"Lay off, she needs help from the Goddess of Love!" another voice boomed.  
"Hey, you are not the Goddess of Love yet!" a miniature voice pierced through.  
Serenity rushed to the doors, her long, free flowing, silver hair trailed behind as she ran. She fiddled with her locks and opened the large doors immediately. She gasped in delight, as she perceived the images of her best friends and protectors. Raye, Lina, and Ami came to her calling.  
  
"Nice of you to make your presence. Where is Lita?" she commended bowing respectively.  
"Lady Jupiter wished for her to stay on her planet for reasons unknown," Ami replied.  
Serenity nodded, her hair moving with her. She embraced all her friends one by one. Smiles on each of their faces as they entered the studio. As always, the girls made themselves right at home. Lina was looking through Serenity's wardrobe. Raye was rummaging through her jewelry but Ami was admired a painting. She turns to look at the others.  
"Serenity, did you paint this?" she asked quietly, her hand on her chin. Her eyes wide in awe.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I just finished the thing. Why do you ask?" she turns her head to face Ami. Her crystal blue eyes sparkling with interest.  
Ami kept quiet, her eyes analyzing the canvass. Very gently, she places a hand on the major section of the painting. The other two girls rush over in curiosity, to look at this. They gasp at the sight of this picture.  
"What is so wrong with it?" she stutters, but looks at the painting. She then gasps as what she saw. The painting was turned upside down but was not what she intended it to be.  
Originally the painting was of the Lunar castle shining threw the moon with the lakes reflection, with the Terrain castle the same way. The painting inverted shows the downfall of the Lunarian Kingdom! 


End file.
